Odin (Marvel)
Odin Borson, the all-father of Asgard, is a character from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Odin VS Arceus *'Beerus vs Odin' (Completed) * Odin vs Darkseid (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Kratos * Zeus (God of War) History Odin was born as the son of Bor, the first King of Asgard. He had several brothers, but they all died fighting the forces of Muspelheim while they covered his escape. When Bor fell in battle, Odin took the throne of Asgard and continued father's policy to ushering in peace via strife. For thousands of years, Odin successfully led his kingdom before marrying Frigga to have a heir in Thor while adopting Loki of the recently subjugated Jotunheim. Death Battle Info As an Asgardian, with a longer life span than a human, Odin is superhumanly strong, possessing even greater physical strength than the average Asgardian male. While he can rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than a human being is capable of, he cannot grow back missing organs though. As King of Asgard, Odin's greatest weapon is his vast knowledge of ancient and arcane wisdom and battle strategies. Weapons and Equipment * Gungnir - A powerful magical spear made of the Asgardian metal uru that is used by the rulers of Asgard and serves as a symbol of power. Gungir can be used to used to channel the Odinforce into a beam of energy. * Odinsword - Also known as Ragnarok, it is a weapon that can only be used during the end times while possessing the ability to cut through space. * Thrudstok - A mace-like scepter Odin uses in battle. * The Destroyer - An enchanted Asgardian automatonic suit of armor that was originally created to combat the Celestials and programed to obey only the ruler of Asgard. Odinforce A powerful mystic energy wielded by the sky fathers of Asgard, it enables Odin to manipulate vast amounts of energy for a number of purposes. This includes time manipulation, life force manipulation, soul manipulation/astral manipulation, energy manipulation, matter manipulation, mythical plane lordship, nigh omniscience, nigh omnipotence, destruction, creation, enchantment, empowerment, divine durability, teleportation of self and others, size alteration, life force empowerment, divinity bestowal, blood legion spell, dimensional/universal displacement, warping and sealing. The only downside to it is that Odin requires a period of rest known as the Odinsleep to regain his strength. Feats * In his youth, Odin could battle multiple Frost Giants on his own and lift one with his spear. *Tears a universe from its place and seals it away in a hut. http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-RUycSBcxNu8/U71uwKpa7rI/AAAAAAAD-NM/cKDwdPmCJEY/s1600/-002.jpg *Infinity (half of Odin's life force) was able to do this. http://i.imgur.com/Kvbzazb.jpg *Freezes time and sends the entire human race to a different dimension. https://i.imgur.com/fE7oVUL.jpg *Odin can create solar systems with ease. http://i.imgur.com/c90fvEs.jpg *While battling Infinity (a being created from half of Odin's life force) their fight destroys planets and fells galaxies http://i.imgur.com/piq8fGJ.jpg *Odin fights on every plane of existence vs Seth, shattering galaxies and igniting stars http://i.imgur.com/mvM5Ntl.jpg *in his fight with Seth he becomes thousands of feet tall and the fight sends ripples through every plane of reality http://i.imgur.com/RiCmUYs.jpg *Odin stalemates galactus for a while in telepathic combat though he eventually loses http://i.imgur.com/VU5NEwC.jpg *Restores the planets and galaxies effected by his battles http://i.imgur.com/B4CX3ep.jpg *Draws on all the electro-magnetic particles of the cosmos to trap Surtur http://i.imgur.com/BpWKwxa.jpg *Restores the moon and sends Deadpool back in time. http://i.imgur.com/6mlRLky.jpg *Tanks an energy attack felt throughout the space time continuum. http://i.imgur.com/sTScFs7.jpg *creates a galaxy wide explosion during a battle. http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11120/111200398/4697071-6306165603-Odinv.jpg *Summons the frozen remains of dead planets to use in battle http://i.imgur.com/Za7B9aP.jpg *Odin slaughters an entire planet http://i.imgur.com/MNvILy0.jpg *Blitzes Galactus and headbutts him so hard they are both KOed and fall out of orbit. http://i.imgur.com/5EeJfkd.jpg http://i.imgur.com/nyY1ZGG.jpg http://i.imgur.com/VAEIjjm.jpg Flaws * Odin is vulnerable during the Odinsleep. * Though Odin is the most powerful skyfather, he is still under the Higher cosmic beings like Eternity, Infinity, Death, Oblivion, Lord Chaos, Master Order, Galactus, The Celestials, and Thanos wielding the infinity gauntlet. * Concealed the darkest aspects of Asgard's history from the populace. Gallery Odin man.jpg| Odin vs surtur.jpg|Odin fights his eternal nemesis. Odin_MCU.jpg|Odin in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asgardians Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Gods Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Marvel Characters Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Old Combatants Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Warrior